1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which can form images on a normal image display medium such as a normal paper sheet as well as a rewritable and reversible image display medium.
The present invention also relates to a method of displaying information about an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
At present, texts, graphics or the like prepared by a computer, a word processor or the like are displayed, for example, on a CRT display or the like, or are displayed by outputting them on a medium such as a paper sheet via a printer or the like.
However, the image display on the display such as a CRT display cannot achieve high resolutions as compared with images displayed, e.g., by printers on paper sheets, and can not display images with sufficiently high clearness and accuracy. Due to relatively low resolution and light emitted from the CRT or the like, an operation viewing images displayed on the CRT or the like for a long time causes fatigue in operator's eyes.
In contrast to the above, the display of texts and graphics on the image display mediums such as paper sheets can be performed with high clearness and high resolution, and therefore can be easy-on-the-eyes image display.
For the above reasons, texts, graphics and others prepared by the computer, word processor or the like are output onto mediums such as paper sheets by a printer or the like in almost every case even when it is necessary to read only temporarily the text or the like, or the texts are a draft which may be further revised.
The mediums such as paper sheets bearing images are abandoned or burnt when they are no longer required. This results in consumption of a large mount of resources. The printer or the like also consumes a large amount of consumable products or materials such toner, ink or thermal transfer sheets. For obtaining the new display mediums such as paper sheets or the like as well as toner, ink or the like, manufacturing energies and resources are required.
This is contrary to the current demand for reduction in environmental loads.